ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
History of Jay (Tournament of Elements)
Following the defeat of The Overlord and Zane's sacrifice, the ninja went their separate ways with Jay now being the host of television show. When tracks him down, Jay refuses to rejoin the team due to Cole and his role in straining his relationship with Nya but goes along with Lloyd. When Lloyd gathered the other ninja, the latter tells them he wants to find a replacement for Zane which the others disapprove before they fight some thugs and learn that Zane is still alive. History The Invitation After Zane's sacrifice, the team broke up. Jay now hosts his own T.V. show to find a new hero for Ninjago. He introduces the player as Cathy, a returning contestant and asks why she came back after losing last time she competes. She states that a Ninja never quit and starts jumping through obstacles. However, she fails but is proud to have gotten farther than the previous time. After the game is over, Jay goes to his dressing room, where Lloyd surprises him and tells him to rejoin the team. Jay declines, due to his hatred against Cole for Nya's feelings towards him and Lloyd disappears, while telling him to visit him if he changes his mind. He later reunites with Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. Lloyd informs the Ninja his new plan: hiring a new Ninja. The others completely dislike the idea, saying Zane is not replaceable. They quickly get interrupted by Eyezor and his gang. The Ninja go to the back of the shop where they lose sight of Eyezor's gang but see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements. They discover from the invitation that Zane is still alive and to find him they must enter the tournament to do so. With other options, they decide to accept and are walking onto the ship when Garmadon comes and tries to stop them, warning them that Master Chen, who invited them, is a dangerous man. Lloyd retorts by saying that they have to find Zane. Against the better judgment of Clouse, Chen's second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental Masters. The ninja learn from Garmadon that the fighters on board are descended from an elemental masters Only One Can Remain Versus Despite seeing the truth of the Tournament, he decided to enjoy his next day off, which disgusted Cole and getting them into another argument. Although he states none of the Ninja are competing for the day, Chen immediately announces Kai as one of the competing masters. After the Ninja of Fire defeats Ash, the Ninja and Garmadon cheer for him. Later, Clouse arranges for Jay and Cole to fight each other later that evening to which Kai suggests enlisting Neuro for aid. After they succeed in turning Neuro to their side, they attempt to get him to find a way to stop the fight but this fails. The battle begins where neither Ninja hold back expressing their pent up aggression towards one another until Cole states he doesn't want Jay eliminated and that Chen is their enemy. Upon hearing this, the blue ninja admits what happened between him and Nya was his fault and agrees to fight without using their powers. To this end, Chen decides for the both of them to be eliminated. Jay tells Cole to take the Jadeblade as he considers himself lucky to still be in the tournament, but Cole throws it to Jay, telling him to win for him, that he should have let him have Nya and that he should have backed out before being eliminated, renewing their friendship and ending their rivalry. Ninja Roll Spy for a Spy With alliance on their side, the Ninja are confident things are going their way until Chen announces to all that he will give the winner his staff which causes the alliance to break up. Jay is soon pestered by a Kabuki and it's revealed to be Nya in disguise, who is proud that Cole and Jay renewed their friendship before telling them that a spy was hidden among them which how Chen knew of their alliance. The Ninja then have Nya search for the spell Clouse intends to use. Things looking better; the Ninja receive a fortune cookie from Skylor which tells them that Cole and Zane will be breaking out. Relieved that Cole found their friend, they decide to search for their mysterious spy. Spellbound For the next event in the tournament, Jay (his leg now in a cast) and the other fighters boarded a blimp and were taken high above the island. There, he and the others were dropped out of the blimp by Chen with the promise of being advanced to the final round if he were to find Nya first. Jay was successful in grabbing one of the parachutes and deployed it, though he landed in a tree on the island. Shortly after arriving, Chen announced through the loudspeakers that he had left items throughout the island to help in the search. Jay muttered to himself the he would never trust a treat from Chen, but soon stumbled on a mech. Tired of walking due to his broken leg, Jay decided to take his chances and use the mech. This decision would eventually prove consequential as Jay soon encountered Clouse who informed the master of lightning that his time in the tournament had come to an end. Though Jay manged to fight off the sorcerers' initial attacks, Clouse soon created a mech of his own and they squared off. During the mech fight, Nya arrived on the scene and tried to tell Jay what the spell was. However due to Clouses continued attacks, Jay ordered her to find the others just before Clouse damaged the mech enough to trigger an explosion which Jay nervously laughed at as he was captured in it. Despite this, Jay was shown unharmed but was captured by Clouse thrown in the cage with the other captured elemental masters. Jay then watched as Chen threw a recently captured Kai in the cage before telling his friend that Lloyd would come to save them omething an overhearing Chen stated he was hoping for. The Forgotten Element Despite being led to have his power taken away with the others, Jay decided to rely on positive thinking and believed Lloyd would swoop in and save them at the last second. When he stated this belief to Chen, he waited for this to happen but got bored and took the masters' powers, much to Jay's disbelief. He was then taken to the factory with everyone except Kai, who was released on Skylor's wishes. After being told to get to work, the Master of Lightning soon reunited with Cole and Zane, telling the latter he looked amazing in his new form. After being informed of the construction of the Roto Jet, Jay broke from his positive belief and questioned the construction of the jet being underground, something Cole agreed with. The Master of Earth then asked him about Kai's current whereabouts, to which he replied the Master of Fire was getting special treatment. Later, Jay is contributing to the completion of the Roto Jet when Zugu discovers the ruse and Cole begins an assault on the cultists while everyone else pushed the jet. They save Nya and Garmadon from Clouse's Serpent and soon burst into the ceremony room, narrowly saving Lloyd and Skylor from the corrupted Kai. The ninja and the Elemental Masters fend off the cultists until Kai destroys the crystal of the Staff of Elements, effectively restoring everyone's elemental powers and over power the cultists. Reunited, the Ninja use Spinjitzu capturing the remainder of the Cultists, except for Chen, Clouse and their top men, who captured Skylor. The Elemental Masters seize control of the island, in the midst of celebrating, Jay laughs with the other Masters when Zane plays his humor switch. The Day of the Dragon Jay had the other fighters sink the ferry so Chen and his forces would have no means of escaping the island. He met up with his friends where they assured Kai they will find Skylor. Jay and the others are told by Griffin Turner that Chen had found a way to complete his spell by using Skylor's powers as the way. The Ninja go off to pursue Chen and save Skylor but Zane gets separated from them much to Jay's worry but the latter tells him to go off without him. When Chen's army transform into Anacondrai, Jay and the others battle them but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Jay then sees Garmadon transformed into Anacondrai and attempts to attack him only for Lloyd to stop him and explain what happen as Jay lists all the forms Garmadon took and tells Garmadon to pick a body and sticking it with it. When Chen's army manage to escape, Jay ironically complains about having no way to follow them before seeing that Zane had manage to summon a Titanium Dragon being amazed by it and asking Zane how he did it as the latter told he faced his fear. He soon witnesses Kai and Skylor arrive on an Elemental Fire Dragon, supporting Zane's words. Encouraged by his friends, Jay summons an Elemental Lightning Dragon and he and the others chase after Chen's army on their Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All Flying back to Ninjago on his Dragon, Jay carries Nya to the city and explains to Kai that mastering the ability to summon a dragon took time. They arrive in Ninjago only to find Chen hasn't attack before deciding to head for the Samurai X Cave while having their allies watch over the city. Once at the cave, they reunite with Wu and Misako before deducing Chen's next move and after Jay points they know so little about the Anacondrai they decide to go to Kryptarium Prison and visit Pythor. The Corridor of Elders Category:Tournament of Elements Category:2015 Category:Jay